


Tit for Tat

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: xf_pornbattle, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Prompt: Mulder catches Scully masturbating to/about him, or somehow sees that she's really wet. She's embarrassed, he's amazed. (XF porn battle)-----





	Tit for Tat

It’s late at night, and Mulder is knocking around his hotel room, too wired to sleep. They are in some nowhere town in Nebraska; the breadbasket of America. They got the adjoining hotel rooms, as usual. He hears the snick of the lock opening, and her leaving the door slightly ajar. Then a moment later, the bump and hiss of the shower starting on the other side of the wall. She has been pissed at him all day, and he wishes he knew why. Did he do something he needs to apologize for? He racks his brain trying to come up with an answer.  
Did he shoot down her theory too quickly? No, that can’t be it. She had hastily pushed his hand away when he grabbed her elbow to get her attention at the local police station. Her face had gone red, her body had tightened, and she had crossed her arms in agitation.  
It was the middle of the summer, and it had been hot and muggy all day. She was probably just bothered by the heat. She’ll feel better once she gets a shower, and a good night’s rest.  
He hears the shower shut off as he continues to pace the room. He hears her get into bed. He should apologize. He knows he can be an ass to her sometimes. He knows he can be selfish. He hears her sheets rustling, so he knows she’s still awake. Usually she closes the door before she gets into bed.  
“Mulder,”she calls. Maybe she wants to yell at him for whatever it was he did this time.  
“Mmm Mul-der,” she calls again. She sounds like she’s in distress.  
She must be in trouble.  
And he’s off like a flash, bounding through her door and into her room. His hand reaching for his gun holster. He realizes in his haste that he left it in his room.  
In the microsecond it takes her to realize he is in her room, he sees something that he did not anticipate.  
Scully is writhing under the thin white motel sheet. Her mouth is open, her eyes are closed in concentration. She softly gasps as she plucks at her nipple. Her body makes waves under the sheets. Her eyes fly open at his presence, and she is instantly shooting up out of bed and reaching for her gun on the nightstand.  
“Scu...?” he says shooting his hands up in the air on instinct. Everything happened so fast, but also in a strange slow motion. He can feel his jaw drop, as It takes him a moment to process what he saw.he realizes what she was doing.  
Scully moaning his name.  
Scully touching herself.  
He puts the puzzle pieces together in his mind.  
Fuck.  
She lowers her gun once she realizes it’s him.  
“Mulder! What the hell?” she says in shock. He can’t seem to scrape his jaw off the floor.  
For once in his life he’s speechless. Her face goes pink in an embarrassed blush. She rushes to grab the sheet and pull it up over her chest, hiding her erect nipples from his view.  
“Mulder! Seriously, what are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!” she says demanding answers. She is clearly flustered.  
“Um, I heard you calling my name, and uh, I thought, uh, you were in trouble,” he stammers. “The door was open...,” he says pacing the floor in circles. She hides her face in her hands and sighs. She is mortified.  
“I just kind of reacted, I’m sorry,” he says the last words softy. He is sorry, sorry that she’s embarrassed, sorry that he startled her, but not sorry that he saw her this way. His feels himself getting hard, she can probably see it, he curses himself for wearing sweatpants.  
“Oh, uh, ok,” she stammers looking down. She smoothes the sheet over her body. This is his que to leave. He won’t mention this again. He will just try and pretend that it didn’t happen.  
“I’ll, uh, leave you alone. Goodnight, Scully,” he says softly as he bows his head.  
“Uh,” she pauses to clear her throat “ goodnight, Mulder,” she says in a reserved tone. For some reason in his lust addled brain, he decides to try something. He has always been curious.  
“Just so you know, I think about you too,” he says. Her breath catches in her throat, but he doesn’t turn around to see her. Instead he goes back to his dark and lonely room leaving the door open. Just in case.  
He flops on the bed and sighs. His erection begs for his attention. He thinks back to what he just saw; Scully moaning his name and touching herself. God she looked amazing. He closes his eyes as his left hand travels down to his cock. Then he hears her calling his name again.  
“Mulder?” she beckons him. He jumps up from his bed and bounds towards that adjoining door, that separation between them. He stands in the doorway, she is sitting upright in bed, their eyes meet in the darkness of the room.  
“You called?” He asks, he doesn’t move this time.  
“Uh, what did you mean just now?” she looks down sheepishly, then back up at him. He looks at her inquisitively, playing dumb. He’s going to make her finish that question. “What did you mean when you said; ‘I think about you too?’”  
“I think you know what I meant,” he holds her gaze. She seems flustered, and maybe still aroused. He hopes still aroused.  
“ So, you saw what I was doing?” she looks down again, blushing again.  
“You have no reason to be embarrassed, Scully, “ he crosses the room. “ If I’m being honest, I’ve thought about it before,” he says kneeling next to her bed.  
“You’ve thought about me touching myself?” She asks and he nods. “ Do you think about it often?” she shifts and the sheet slides down exposing one taut nipple encased in blue silk.  
Fuck.  
“ Yes,” he pauses shifting, his erection is growing uncomfortable now, “ Do you think about me often?” he asks. Ever the investigator, he wonders where all of her clues will lead him, lead them?  
“ Yes, but usually with the door closed,” she admits finally.  
“Uh, I see,” his eyes travel to her taut nipple, if only he could touch it. “Is there something that I can help you with?” He asks hopefully. On a whim he blows a breath of cool air over her nipple. She gasps, then her tongue darts out to wet her lips. The air between them crackles and snaps.  
She can send him away at any time. He doesn’t want her too, but he would go back to his room. But the thought of touching her, giving her pleasure...  
“ I don’t know Mulder,” she raises an eyebrow at him. He can tell she’s mulling this over, trying to reconcile her physical needs, with the stern rationalism of her brain.  
“ Well, we are friends, right, Scully?” he asks. She nods. “And don’t friends help each other out, you know, if the need arises?” he says trying to sound cool and collected, His face is close to hers now. The air between them still charged, electric. She bites her lip. This drives him crazy, he wonders if she knows that. His.  
“Yes, they do, if the need arises,” she says holding his gaze, her eyes are heavy with desire. Desire for him?  
“It could be a one time thing, if you want.” he pauses searching her eyes, “Or you could send me back to my room, and we don’t have to mention this ever again,” he says his voice low and soft. She shakes her head at this. “Or it could be reciprocal, you know, tit for tat,” he says this time blowing a hot breath in her ear.  
“Tit for tat,” she says coyly as she returns his gesture, pursing her lips to blow in his ear. He can’t help but sigh. His heart begins to race. But he can’t show her how easily she can undo him. She takes his hand, moves it to cup her breast.” I mean we are really good friends, so I’d say it’s only logical,” She says taking his hand, and moving it to cup her breast.  
“ I only want to help,” he says as he lowers his mouth down. His lips close around the hardened peak, he swirls his tongue around the blue silk. She moans. He wants to hear that sound again, he shifts and takes the other nipple in his mouth this time flicking his tongue over her nipple. This time she groans loudly scraping her fingernails through his hair. He can hardly believe this is real. She’ll send him packing any minute. But he might as well enjoy this while it lasts.  
“Come here,” she says taking his hands and pulling him into bed with her. Her voice is low, sultry even. He’s sure he’s never heard her talk to him quite like this.  
“ Happy to oblige,” he chuckles lightly, “ I have no doubts that you will tell me exactly what you want,” he breathes against her ear. She raises an eyebrow at that. But instead of saying anything, she takes his hand and slides it down to cup her swollen sex. He feels the humidity through the heated silk. He kisses her neck and swirls his tongue over her collarbone. She whimpers, and he can’t help but moan.  
“Touch me,” she says sliding his fingers under the waistband of her pajama pants. When his skin makes contact with her skin he feels the electricity again. He dips his fingers lower finally finding the center of her arousal. He keeps his eyes on her face while he touches her, he wants to see every reaction. She gasps again.  
Fuck.  
She’s wet, so wet in fact, that she’s practically dripping in his hand. His cock strains against her hip. He can’t help himself.  
“God, you are so wet, ” he groans in her ear. She looks down now shyly.  
“ I, um, I guess I was pretty worked up, from before,” she blushes as she says the words.  
“Can I see?” he asks tentatively. She moans as his fingers circle her clit. She closes her eyes and bites her lip in pleasure. “If you are comfortable with that, of course,” he wants to make sure of that, because really this is all for her. He can only hope she will return the favor someday.  
“ Yes,”she breathes out. “ Yes, please,” her eyes are heavy with lust.  
Fuck, he is never going to survive this, is he? With all the fineness of a kid unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning, Mulder hooks his thumbs in her waistband and pulls down her pajama bottoms and sodden panties in one fell swoop. He sighs once he sees it.  
Fuck.  
She spreads herself open for him to see. God. She is pink and glistening and swollen with arousal. He groans low in his throat.  
“ Is this ok?” he asks as he swirls his tongue first around one hipbone and then the other. She quivers, and then shakes her head in the affirmative. Now his mouth poised over her, he can smell her arousal. No he will never survive this.  
“Have you ever thought about me doing this to you?” he asks breathing a hot breath over her swollen sex.  
“Yes,” I have she whimpers. He wants to give himself credit for reducing Dana Scully down to one syllable words. He is doing this to her.  
“Good, because I have thought about it too, I’ve thought about it a lot,” he says as he kisses the sensitive skin on her inner-thigh. She sighs. Her face is flushed, he thinks she is ready. But, he wants to play a little longer. He nips at her other inner thigh, and she yelps in pleasure. He swirls his tongue over that spot.  
“ Mulder!” she says with impatience as she grabs his head and pulls it against her hot center. He gets the message.  
“ Ok, ok, “ he breathes out. He parts her other lips with his thumbs. She is even wetter than before, he can't help but thrust into the bed, looking for a bit of relief.  
Finally he dips his tongue in to taste her. Her legs shake around his shoulders. He had only ever dreamed of this moment, fantasizing about it hundreds of different ways in hundreds of cheap motel rooms just like this one. He moans as his tongue finds her clit.  
“ Yes, like that,” she grasps his hair as she moans loudly. She is smooth against his tongue, better than he imagined.  
“ Yes, ma'am, “ he says his mouth full of her. He is impossibly hard. God, he never thought she would let him do this to her, for her.  
She writhes and moans at his ministrations. Her face is flushed, her mouth is open, and her eyes are closed in pleasure. She’s so fucking beautiful, he can hardly take it. He groans as his finger teases her opening, he slips in the digit and pulses against her.  
“I want to make you come,” he practically growls against her slickened folds. Her pussy quakes. She yanks on his hair, pulling him closer. He is thrusting in earnest against the bed now. He is so turned on.  
Finally his lips close around the swollen bud at the top of her sex, and he sucks her into his mouth.  
“Mulder! Oh, god, Mulder! ” She yells out in ecstasy as her body convulses.He continues sucking and flicking his tongue against her swollen bud as she comes in his mouth. Her body heaves as her inner walls ripple and pulse around his finger. He drinks her in as she comes.  
Fuck. This is so good.  
Her slows his tongue as she come down from her orgasm. He kisses her inner thigh as he moves to lie next to her. She closes her eyes, as body slumps against the bed in satisfaction. She looks relaxed, blissful even.  
“Good?” He asks, kissing her shoulder. His face is still wet with her arousal. thought he already knows the answer.  
“Mmm-hmm,” She sighs in contentment. Her eyes are bright, and a beatific smile graces her lips. She leans over to kiss him, first sucking on his lip, then her tongue darts into his mouth. He sighs.  
He should do this more often.  
They continue to explore this newfound territory in each other. She reaches down grasping his cock through his sweatpants. He moans. He wasn’t expecting anything tonight, but if she wants to touch him, then who is he to deny her? She wets her lips, as she slips her hand under the waistband of his shorts, and grasps his cock in her hand. He groans deep in his chest.  
“It’s only fair,” she smiles as she strokes up.”Tit for tat, right?” she says still grinning. He closes his eyes in pleasure.  
“Yeah, tit for tat, Scully,” He closes his eyes in pleasure.  
Tit for tat.


End file.
